The present invention is related to disposable bibs, and more particularly, to a bib formed to have extensible portions.
Disposable bibs are well known in the art. Such bibs can be provided for use on babies during feeding. Disposable bibs can have a laminate construction comprising multiple layers. For instance, disposable bibs can include an absorbent paper topsheet for receiving spilled food material and a plastic film backsheet for preventing penetration of spilled liquids through the bib and onto the baby""s clothing. Other multiple layer bib constructions are also known.
One problem with laminate structures is that laminate structures can be relatively stiff. A relatively stiff bib can be uncomfortable to wear. A relatively stiff bib can also gap away from the wearer""s body, thereby leaving the wearer""s skin or clothing exposed. A bib that is relatively flexible can be more easily adapted to fit closely against the wearer""s body. It can also be advantageous to make at least a portion of the bib elastically extensible to enhance fit against the wearer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable bib having a laminate structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable bib which is relatively flexible in order to enhance fit of the bib against the wearer""s body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable bib which is extensible along at least one axis, such as along the longitudinal or lateral axis of the bib.
The present invention provides a disposable bib, wherein at least one portion of the bib is permanently elongated such that the portion of the bib is stretched beyond its elastic limit.
Such permanent elongation can provide improved extensibility and flexibility of the portion of the bib along at least one direction during subsequently applied loading, and can provide increased Z-direction bulking of the bib.
In one embodiment, the bib comprises a strainable network. The strainable network includes a first region and a second region. The first region undergoes a substantially molecular level deformation and the second region initially undergoes a substantially geometric deformation when the laminate is subjected to an applied elongation along at least one axis. The first region and the second region are visually distinct from one another. The second region can include a plurality of rib like elements.
The bib can comprise a laminate of a first layer and a second layer. In one embodiment, the laminate comprises a first tissue paper layer and second body facing layer. The second body facing layer can comprise a liquid impervious polymeric film. The raised rib like elements extend outwardly from the body facing layer. The strainable network can be oriented to provide elastic like behavior of the laminate along one or more axis, such as in a lateral direction, or alternatively, in a longitudinal direction parallel to the bib longitudinal axis.
In one embodiment, the strainable network comprises a plurality of first regions and a plurality of second regions. A portion of the first regions extend in a first direction, while at least some of the other first regions extend in a second direction different from the first direction. A portion of the first regions can extend in a first direction, and the remainder of the first regions can extend in a second direction which is substantially perpendicular to the first direction to provide intersecting first regions. The intersecting first regions form a boundary completely surrounding the second regions.
The intersecting first regions can extend in first and second directions which are mutually perpendicular. The first and second directions can be inclined at an angle of between about 30 and about 60 degrees relative to the longitudinal centerline of the disposable bib. The rib-like elements of the second regions can have a major axis which extends substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal centerline of the bib.
The bib can also comprise a pocket having pocket panel, and an apron panel depending from the pocket open edge. A portion of one or both of the pocket panel and the apron panel can comprise a strainable network.
In another embodiment, at least a portion of the bib is ring rolled to provide permanent elongation and improved extensibility and flexibility along at least one direction.